Jealousy in Moderation is a Good Thing
by legaldramafan
Summary: The BAU women believe that Morgan has feelings for Reid and help Reid make Morgan jealous in the hope that he'll realize how he really feels. Morgan/Reid SLASH. FYI: no consistency to chapter lengths - sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I did not create, do not own and have no legal rights to Criminal Minds and the characters therein. This disclaimer applies to all chapters.**

Chapter 1: The Plan

Prentiss, Garcia and JJ were standing together on the catwalk near JJ's office when Morgan and Reid came walking into the bullpen together. They had matching to-go coffee cups and Morgan's arm was over Reid's shoulders. They were looking at one another, talking and smiling, their strides completely in sync.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think those two were a couple," Prentiss stated. She was standing in the middle of the group with the other girls at her sides. The other two turned to look.

"You're totally right. If I didn't know them, I'd think they were a couple," JJ commented.

"C'mon. Junior G-Man I can see, despite the actress and the bartender I've always suspected his sexuality to be," Garcia paused trying to come up with exactly the right words, "more fluid. But my Chocolate Adonis, never. We all know he's a ladies' man."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Prentiss quoted as JJ laughed and Garcia frowned. "First of all, he could just be way deep in the closet and that's his way of covering it. Second of all, when's the last time you even heard him mention a, and I use the term loosely, 'lady'? Lastly, I'm not saying that they are in a secret relationship; I'm saying that they have feelings for one another that they obviously don't realize are mutual. Reid's so socially awkward and Morgan's so pigheaded, it's completely believable that they are oblivious to it." Garcia and JJ mulled over Prentiss' words.

"Okay, maybe you do raise a few valid points; however, I think the situation merits further investigation." Emily murmured in agreement but JJ saw the glint in Garcia's eyes and thought they might be treading into dangerous territory.

"Guys, I really don't think that we should mettle with what might be a very delicate situation."

"But if Emily's right, they clearly need our help," Garcia countered. JJ ultimately acquiesced, hoping to use her role in this operation to keep things from getting out of hand.

"C'mon into my office."

"First part of our plan is all you Garcia," Prentiss stated. "For the indeterminable future you are going to book three or four hotel rooms max. We want them sharing a room; you know if there are four rooms that Hotch and Rossi will both claim the singles. Just to be safe, JJ and I will be certain to be in charge of key distribution. If anyone questions you, your answer is budget cuts. That's not something that would go through Hotch so it shouldn't arouse any suspicion." Her colleagues nodded in agreement. "Also, Garcia, you will get Morgan in your lair at your earliest convenience and just start prodding him with some questions, get a feel for the situation. JJ, your job is to do the same with Spencer. I would do it, but you're the softer touch." Again, both women agreed. "I'll start bringing the little things that happen in the bullpen to their attention. For example, every afternoon at 2:00, Morgan goes to get a cup of coffee for himself and also brings one back for Reid. Reid used to pull out sugar packets, but apparently Morgan has learned the proper sugar to coffee ratio because that's no longer necessary. Even when he's working in his office and not the bullpen Morgan brings Reid his afternoon coffee! He never even asks me if I'd like a cup! So, the next time he does that, I'm going to call him on it, loud enough for both of them to hear." _This doesn't sound too bad so far,_ JJ thought. _We're really just going to light a small fire under them and then hopefully watch it play out. Hopefully._

A knock at the door interrupted their powwow. It was Reid, so Garcia and Prentiss hastily exited the room, pulling the door closed behind them. Reid looked at the door curiously and remained standing.

"It occurred to me that Henry's birthday is coming up, and I was wondering if you were planning a party or some other sort of social gathering."

"Aw, thanks for asking Spence. I am actually; since his birthday is on a Sunday, I'm just planning on having a party that day, probably starting around 1:00. I'll serve lunch and then we can do presents and cake," JJ paused, trying to keep her tone even, lest it give her away as she stated, "you know, you're welcome to bring a guest. The more the merrier." By now, Reid had taken up occupancy of the chair across the desk.

"Well I don't think I'll be bringing a guest. Unless, well, um, is the whole team invited?" JJ silently thanked the powers that be for making things so easy for her.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Reid looked down and began picking at an invisible piece of lint on his trousers. "Spencer?" JJ questioned in a motherly but authoritative tone.

"Well, um, Morgan and I usually hang out on Sundays, and um, if the team wasn't invited I probably would have asked him if he wanted to come along, you know, since the party is on a Sunday and all." Reid continued to focus on the imaginary lint.

"Spence, what are you saying? That you would have asked Morgan to be your date?" JJ purposefully changed her vocabulary to gauge his reaction.

"No! N-n-n-no, n-not at all! Guest! You said guest! A guest and a date are not the same." Reid glanced out the window of JJ's office and into the bullpen where Morgan sat, pouring over case files, continuing to avoid eye contact with JJ.

"Spencer Reid. Look me in the eye." He hated when JJ used this tone of voice with him and now she'd done it twice in the same conversation. It was a kind tone, but there was something about that also said 'you're not leaving this room until you tell me.' He felt like Henry as his eyes finally met JJ's.

"Are you attracted to Morgan?"

"Who isn't?" he retorted.

"I'm not." Reid sighed at her response. "C'mon, I already know that your bi."

Reid stood up and again looked out the window. "I think pansexual is more accurate." JJ made a mental note to look up exactly what being pansexual meant. "Just because I'm a three or a four on the Kinsey scale that does not mean that I am attracted to Derek Morgan."

"You're right, it doesn't, but you are just the same."

Reid sat back down. "I just can't be JJ. It's not allowed. Even if it were it wouldn't matter because he'll never see me that way. We all know he's straight. Painfully straight. On the Kinsey scale, he's a negative number."

"Reid, I know you know that there are no negative numbers on the Kinsey scale."

"That's my point." He looked so sad, JJ just couldn't help herself.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say anything, but Emily doesn't agree. And I'm not sure that I do either. I mean, after watching you guys come into the office together this morning, if I didn't know otherwise, I would think you guys were a couple."

"Or best friends."

"No, boyfriends."

"JJ, please don't say things like that. All it will do is get my hopes up unnecessarily." JJ frowned at the pain reflected in his eyes. "I should probably get back to the bullpen." And with that, Reid was gone, and JJ softly slammed her head against her desk.

When Reid returned to his desk, he noticed Morgan was no longer in the bullpen. Sighing, he picked up the telephone receiver to call a detective on a consult.

_***Prentiss is quoting Shakespeare at the beginning of the chapter.***_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Derek's Denial

Morgan was no longer in the bullpen because he was in Garcia's office, having a similar conversation. Unfortunately for Garcia, her conversation was rather one-sided and as difficult as JJ's was easy.

"So, I saw you and baby genius come in together today."

"Okay."

"So how did that come about?"

"Baby Girl, is that really what you brought me down here to talk about? I have real work to do you know."

"Derek Morgan, do not evade my questions," Garcia scowled, waiving the fluffy end of one of her pens at him. Morgan sighed.

"It's no big deal. Reid and I hung out yesterday, and it got late and he stayed the night at my place. Then we drove in together this morning."

"Aw, did Reid sleep on the couch or were you a gentleman?"

"Seriously Penelope? We both slept in my bed. I sure as hell was not sleeping on the damn couch in my own home and pretty boy is too tall to sleep on any couch comfortably." She could tell his anger level was rising, but she pushed further.

"And why is it that you call him pretty boy?"

"Damnit woman, I don't know!"

"Well I'm assuming you think he's pretty," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Penelope stop."

"Who's the big spoon?"

"That's it! I'm done with this nonsense!" Morgan stormed out of Garcia's lair and back to the bullpen. Meanwhile, Garcia was thinking that maybe Emily had hit the nail straight on its head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pushing Buttons

"Hey Reid, you feel like hittin' the gym during lunch? I'm feelin' the need to go a few rounds with the heavy bag."

"Yeah, sure," Reid replied without even looking up; he could hear the anger in Derek's voice, but knew it was not the time to ask. Emily, however, couldn't resist stirring the pot.

"Well that's all well and good for you Morgan, but what's Reid supposed to do? Stand there and look pretty? Is that really as good for him as it is for you?" The reference to Morgan calling him 'pretty boy' did not escape Reid's attention, although he was less clear on the potential sexual innuendo of the final question. Reid could sense that steam was about to come out of Morgan's ears and he quickly interjected.

"You know what Emily? Some things changed while you were dead. One example: Morgan and I frequently go to the gym together. It's a common occurrence. The only odd part is that we're doing it in the middle of the day instead of before or after work. I know seven months can feel like a long time, but please Emily, try to keep up." Satisfied that Emily had no further retort, Reid looked across to Morgan who was already staring at him. They nodded to one another and then resumed working. Emily sat there, silent, mouth slightly agape.

_I can't believe what he just said to me! Bringing up me being dead was bad enough, but saying "I know seven months can feel like a long time," that was a low blow. I thought we were past that . . . He answered for Morgan. He intervened because he knew I was pushing his buttons. But it was more than that. He was almost defending him, them, their whatever they are. And he was harsh; more harsh than was warranted by the question and teasing. _Emily was hit with an epiphany. _Reid doesn't just have feelings for Morgan, he's totally in love with him. Maybe JJ was right, and we shouldn't have mettled . . ._

Prentiss whipped out her cell phone and texted the other girls to reconvene in JJ's office over lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hitting Inanimate Objects is Therapeutic

"You want to talk about it?" Reid asked as he helped Morgan into his gloves.

"Nope," he stated as he began beating the bag.

"Okay then." And then Reid waited. He waited because he knew the way this catharsis went. He would ask, Morgan would say no, but then once Morgan got into his rhythm, beating on the bag, physically expressing his anger, he would verbally express it as well. So Reid waited. Quietly. And sure enough after about ten minutes of silence, Morgan spoke.

"She asked me who's the big fucking spoon!" he exclaimed as he continued to hit the heavy bag.

"Who, what?" Reid was thoroughly confused.

"Garcia, asked me, out of _me_ and _you_, who's the big spoon!"

"Well, why would we be spoons in the first place?" Morgan suddenly stopped punching and started laughing.

"And that, pretty boy, is why I love you. C'mon, your turn," Morgan stated, still smiling while he helped Reid into his gloves and Reid smiled back. Reid knew Morgan didn't mean that he really loved him, or at least not that he was in love with him, but it still struck a nerve and he wished that Derek weren't so clueless.

Reid didn't talk while he boxed, and there were multiple reasons why. When he began boxing, Morgan was teaching him, so Morgan did all the talking. Now he didn't talk because much like Morgan, he used the boxing as an opportunity to vent his frustrations, but his frustrations directly involved the other man so he couldn't vocalize them.

When they returned to the bullpen they were summoned to the briefing room. The other team members followed and Garcia presented the case. "Okay everyone, wheels up in twenty."

As they settled into the jet, Prentiss noticed that Morgan was already at the coffee pot. She glanced at her watch and stifled a laugh. Elbowing JJ she showed the other her watch, and then nodded towards Morgan, who was in the process of handing Reid a steaming cup of coffee. The women smile at each other because of what they had just witnessed. Even on the jet, Morgan brought Reid his afternoon cup of joe. _I'm glad Emily had a change of heart on this one_, thought JJ._ It just felt like it would inevitably blow up in our faces._

Later, after they had discussed the case and were supposed to be resting, Reid caught JJ's attention and waved her over to the coffee pot.

"Sorry, but I just didn't want anyone else to hear."

"That's okay Spence, what's up?"

"Well, I need you to explain something about people being spoons . . ."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coming Out?

It was a Friday afternoon when Morgan strutted into the bullpen announcing that the whole team was going out that night after work. Reid hung his head, not really in the mood to argue because he knew he would do whatever Morgan wanted in the end, but he also wasn't in the mood to watch him flirt with random women. Morgan was chatting with Prentiss about the where when his phone rang.

"Yeah, okay, be right there." _What the hell does JJ want?_

Reid knocked on her open door and entered her office.

"Close the door please, Spence."

"Okay." He did as he was told and then took a seat across from her. She pulled a shopping bag from Nordstrom's out from under her desk.

"No."

"Aw, c'mon Spence, you haven't even seen what it is yet."

"Whatever it is, I'm not wearing it." JJ removed a pair of dark wash jeans from the bag.

"I think you should wear them to the club tonight. You can wear that same button-down you're wearing now; purple is definitely your color. All I ask is that you remove the tie and sweater vest and open the top two buttons."

"I don't think so JJ."

"Pretty, pretty please," JJ asked, her mouth forming a pout.

"I really don't see why this is necessary."

"It's necessary because one of two things will happen: Morgan will notice you or another guy will, and Morgan will feel jealous. Either way Spence, it's a win."

"You really think my pants are that important?"

"No, I know they are." JJ smiled as Spencer nodded indicating that he would wear the pants, and lose the tie, and the sweater vest, and open the two buttons.

"Can I go now?"

"One more thing. I really think you should let me put mascara on you, it'll draw attention to your beautiful eyes."

"That is where I draw the line," he stated firmly, standing up as if to leave.

"Look, I'm your friend. I'm trying to help you, why won't you let me?"

"Because I don't think that anything short of a sex change is going to help me."

"You don't know that. Please, just give my way a try."

"Oh fine."

_I know we said we wouldn't mettle anymore, but this isn't really the same, because Spence knows I'm helping him. I just hope this doesn't backfire._

A couple hours later, team members were convening in the bullpen while Reid got ready with JJ's assistance. She looked through her blinds and saw Morgan standing there with Prentiss and Garcia. _Perfect!_

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Spence, seriously, you look hot. All that time in the gym with Morgan is paying off."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now let's go."

Meanwhile, Morgan was in the bullpen with Prentiss and Garcia.

"Where's Reid?"

"Well my sugar plums, I think that's our baby genius right there with JJ . . . or his more stylish twin that we never knew existed." Morgan and Prentiss turned toward JJ's office. Prentiss' jaw dropped.

"I'll say. Whatever you do to him at the gym is working Morgan. Good job." Morgan didn't reply. He just looked at Reid, his confusion written all over his face.

When Prentiss sauntered away to fawn over Reid, Garcia turned to Morgan, who still hadn't said anything.

"What's troubling you my chocolate god?"

"Why did JJ dress Reid up like that?" His tone was hard.

"Did it ever occur to you that our junior g-man solicited JJ's assistance?"

"No. That look is not Reid. Reid was just fine how he was."

"Seriously? I can't believe you just said that with a straight face. I love our baby genius but he dresses like an eighty year old physics professor not a hot, single thirty year old." Morgan gave her a look but didn't say anything. "Now you be nice to him tonight Derek Morgan. Just because you won't be getting as much play at the bar tonight with him there looking like that does not mean that you make fun of him. He's probably feeling very self-conscious about his new look. Do you understand?" Before Morgan answered, Hotch and Rossi stepped into the bullpen.

"You three ready to go?" Morgan called to JJ, Prentiss and Reid.

"Yeah," the girls answered in unison. As they approached the elevator Prentiss looped her arm through Reid's. "Since JJ and Garcia are already taken, you can be _my_ hot date for the evening." Reid smiled and blushed but didn't pull away. JJ covered her mouth and stifled a grin. The extent of her "plan" was to dress Reid up to be noticed; this part, with Emily, she hadn't expected.

"Hey, what about me?" Morgan asked, partially surprised, partially offended, partially annoyed that Emily was throwing herself at Reid.

"I said I wanted a hot _date_. The only route in your playbook is the one night stand." The other team members looked between the two and tried to stifle their laughter, ultimately failing. Thankfully, the elevator doors opened and they exited into the parking garage.

"Reid, man, you need a ride?" Reid looked at JJ and her eyes said no. Then he remembered Prentiss.

"Actually, I thought I would ride along with Emily. I am her date after all. But thanks anyhow." He and Prentiss turned in the opposite direction to go to her car, and he had his hand on her lower back guiding her. Emily looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Morgan. Morgan stood there, in the middle of the lane, dumbstruck. _I am in an alternate universe. That is the ONLY explanation for this insanity. Maybe I got a concussion on our last case and I'm knocked out and this is the dream I'm having. I -_ Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by a blaring car horn and he jumped out of the way. He turned and walked to his truck, muttering to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Green-Eyed Monster

"Reid, if your goal was to get under Morgan's skin, you achieved it." Prentiss smiled at him as she backed her car out of the parking spot.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I had some help in that- from more than one person." She didn't bother to lie. He was a genius and a profiler; to do so was pointless. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him an impish grin.

"Emily," Reid paused, "two things. First I wanted to apologize for biting your head off the other day. I overreacted."

"Reid, it's okay. That was like two weeks ago. Besides, I know you were just protecting Morgan." Reid nodded in agreement.

"The other thing, is, well, JJ told me what you said about me and Morgan, about us being attracted to each other, and um, I was just wondering if that was what you really, um, thought?"

"Reid, I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it. And to be clear, I think that the feelings are mutual. Morgan's are just kind of buried in the back of his closet." Reid smiled ruefully.

"Well, I suppose that particular scenario is possible."

"It is. So tonight, I made the unilateral decision to pretend to give Morgan some competition because it's not wrong to remind him that you're a catch." Reid blushed at the compliment. "We're here," Emily said as she parked in the lot aside the bar. "Let's go make Morgan jealous." She pulled his arm around her shoulders and they walked into the bar.

It was relatively early, so the team was able to procure a corner booth large enough to seat them all. A waitress came and took their drink order. "C'mon Reid, I wanna play some pool." As they walked towards the pool tables, Reid leaned down to whisper in Emily's ear.

"Emily, you know I win every time. Why are we playing?" She smiled that impish grin again.

"Reid, I know you kick _my_ ass every time, but I'm hoping that while you're bending over the table to do so, other people will be checking out _yours_." Reid blushed. "Oh Reid, you're too much. Why don't you break?" He felt self-conscious at first, but then decided to just enjoy conspiring with his co-workers.

"Damn JJ, where did baby genius get that outfit? Especially those jeans! Every time he bends over that table I just want to go over," Garcia restrained herself slightly due to the presence of Hotch and Rossi, "and squeeze those cheeks!"

"Excuse me." Morgan abruptly left the group and headed for the bar. He wasn't altogether certain why, but he felt like he needed a couple of shots.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Drink from the Gentleman in Blue

After a couple games, which Reid had, in fact, won, he and Emily returned to the booth. The team decided to order some appetizers to share, and when the waitress came to the table, she had a drink on her tray.

"Here you go," she said in an upbeat tone.

"Oh, I didn't order this," replied Reid.

"I know. It was sent over by the gentleman in the first booth, the one wearing that bright blue button down shirt. So enjoy!"

After they had ordered their appetizers JJ got up to go to the ladies' room.

"JJ, weren't you just there?" asked Morgan.

"Mind your own business." JJ turned on her heel and walked toward the bathrooms, making sure to pass the first booth on her way. _That guy is HOT! Lucky Spencer. This is better than any plan the three of us could have concocted. _She entered the bathroom for a few moments and then circled back around to the booth, a smile on her face.

"OH- MY-GOD SPENCE! He is seriously GORGEOUS!"

"Who is?" Reid asked and Emily elbowed him. "What?" he exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"I'm pretty sure we're talking about the guy who sent you the drink."

"Oooooh. Well continue then."

"Okay, so, he's about six-one, so a little shorter than you. He has sandy blonde hair and a little scruff. Enough that it's sexy, but not so much that he looks homeless . . ." Morgan, Hotch and Rossi were confused at first, but then drew the logical conclusion. Well, Hotch and Rossi did; Morgan remained confused. Rossi and Hotch nodded to each other in understanding: JJ knew something that they didn't about Reid and that something was his sexual orientation.

"and his eyes, are the bluest blue. I mean, that shirt he's wearing with black, flat front trousers by the way, it matches his eyes and just makes them pop. And his body, oh my god. I'm guessing swimmer. Lean but strong, great muscle tone."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Garcia finally chimed in.

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh for heaven's sake Reid! A guy sending you a drink means he's interested! Go down there and thank him or something, but then strike up a conversation and STAY there."

"Do you mind?" he asked Emily. He didn't think she would, the last comment was hers.

"Spencer Reid, I hereby release you from your duties and obligations as my hot date for the evening. Go forth and find your own!" Emily said in a mock official sounding voice. That was all the further encouragement he needed. He picked up his drink, thanked the girls, and with a deep breath walked toward the front booth.

"My turn!" squealed Emily. She didn't pass the booth directly, instead assuming a position at the bar that gave her a clear view of the men. She ordered a drink so that the irritated bartender would let her alone. She saw Reid gesturing to the drink he was holding and the other man stood and shook his hand. He motioned for Reid to join him and he did so, blushing at whatever else the man had said. She grabbed her drink and hurried to the booth, trying not to draw attention to herself. Surprisingly, when she returned Rossi was the first one to inquire.

"Well, how's he doing?" Emily reported the interaction she had witnessed.

"Good for him," Rossi said smiling. JJ and Garcia squealed. Even Hotch sort of half smiled. Morgan just sat there, face blank, feeling numb.

"Morgan?" Rossi said, waving a hand in front of his face, snapping his fingers.

"I, um, don't understand." The girls looked at each other knowingly. "I've seen him with girls before. And we're best friends, I think that's something he would have told me . . ." he trailed off, feeling five pairs of eyes scrutinizing him, profiling him.

"Sexuality can be a fluid thing, Derek," Garcia said softly.

"I need a drink." He forced his way out the booth and took a deep breath. He spotted an attractive single woman at the bar and approached her, giving her his smile that made panties drop.

Neither Reid nor Morgan returned to the booth that night. In fact, Morgan was leaning in to kiss the woman he had picked up when a flash of purple caught his eye. He felt a lump in throat and a knot in his stomach when he saw Reid leaving the bar with the blonde man. What he didn't see was Reid catching a cab and going home alone. Morgan excused himself, mumbling something about having had too much to drink. He stumbled out to his car.

_I really shouldn't be driving. I've had too much to drink. I'll just call Reid. He'll catch a cab, and then come drive me home in my truck, like he always does. Wait a minute – I can't call Reid. He went home with that, that blonde guy. _

As Morgan sank into his seat in his truck he realized something strange; he was fighting back the urge to cry. Ignoring his feelings, he stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ignorance is Bliss

Morgan managed to make it home without hurting himself or anyone else. He fumbled with his keys and once inside he threw himself down his bed and passed out. When he awoke the following morning, he sighed, peeled his clothes from the night before off of his body, and stepped into a steaming shower. When he stepped out, he threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and then went to the kitchen and poured himself a large bowl of cereal. He took his bowl to the living room and sunk into his couch. As he crunched his cheerios he thought about how to spend his day off.

_I could go to the gym. Nah, we don't the gym on Saturdays. I could watch that movie I just bought. Wait, no, it's on Blu-ray, and Reid has the Blu-ray player. Besides, Reid and I were supposed to watch it together. Don't really need any groceries, Reid and I just went the other day. God, I don't know what he would eat if I didn't supervise him. Probably nothing; he's too easily distracted. I could do a load of laundry, although that won't take very long. I could go get a cup of coffee. My head hurts, and I love that special blend at Reid's usual coffee shop. Scratch that. I'll make my own damn coffee. Well, what the hell is there to do other than mundane household chores that I don't need Reid for?_

Morgan thought, and thought some more. _Ignoring the fact that Reid has the Blu-ray player, which, by the way, why the hell do I buy those discs if I don't have one? The point is that I don't need Reid for any of those things, I just want him there. What the fuck? I know we're best friends, but I don't know when my life started revolving around him. When DID that happen? Who can I talk to about this? Normally I would go to Reid, but I clearly can't this time. Or maybe I still could . . . what the hell am I saying?_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Morgan shouted, vocalizing his frustration. He grabbed his phone, fed up, and called the only other person besides Reid he could think of. The other line rang as he began pacing his living room.

"Hello?"

"Mama?"

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Well are you okay? Are you injured?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm fine."

"Did something happen to Dr. Reid?" _What the hell? Oh well, I don't have to figure out a way to bring him up since she beat me to it._

"No, Reid's fine," he hesitated, "but Mama, why would you ask that? Why did you assume that if I was upset and nothing had happened to me that it must be Reid?"

"Oh honey. Are you upset because you and Reid are having a problem in your relationship?"

"No Mom! There is no relationship; Reid and I are just friends."

"Well, maybe that's the problem."

"What?"

"Baby, you're my only son and I love you more than anything, but what I'm about to say is going to hurt a little because sometimes that's what the truth does. I've never said anything because I thought you could get there on your own, and I didn't think that I should push you. But honey, to say it's obvious that you love that boy is an understatement."

"But not the way you are all implying!"

"Derek Morgan, sit down before you wear a hole in your carpet." She was his mother, so he complied. "Now tell me why this is so uncomfortable for you. I know I raised you better."

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"Baby, sometime love doesn't make a whole lotta sense, and sometimes life just doesn't give you a say about your soul mate. You don't get to pick him, and you don't get to pick when fate takes him from you. You shouldn't waste your precious time because he's not what you were expecting." Derek knew she was thinking about his father.

"You think Spencer is my soul mate?" he asked incredulously.

"I do."

"Even if, and I mean _even if_, I had feelings for Reid that doesn't mean that he has feelings for me."

"Derek, I'm beginning to wonder how that sweet boy even puts up with you, you are so hard-headed. Trust me, that boy would follow you to the ends of the Earth."

"Actually, he'd probably say that the Earth is a sphere and therefore there is no end." Fran Morgan laughed.

"Okay, yes, that is probably what he would say if he was asked to literally do so. But my point was that he loves you too."

"Nah, I don't, I don't think so Mom." Fran noticed the twinge of sadness in son's voice that he was trying so hard to mask with indifference.

"Why is that?" Derek sighed. He didn't want to think about it, let alone talk about it.

"We all went out for drinks last night, the team I mean, and Reid ended up going home with someone else." Morgan felt that lump in his throat again.

"I see. And where were you?" Derek really didn't want to answer this one.

"At the bar, chatting up a random girl." His mother sighed.

"Well, going home with someone he just met does not sound like the Spencer Reid that you've described and that I know. Did it ever occur to you that maybe he's just trying to get your attention? That he just wants you to notice that other people find him desirable and he won't spend the rest of his life waiting for you to come around? That wouldn't be that unusual, we all do it at one point or another. And Spencer, he's pining away for you and you are oblivious. I could see it in his eyes the first time I met him. Answer me this: did you see them get into the same car, or did you just see them leaving the bar at the same time? Because if he just left the bar at the same time, maybe he left because it was too painful to watch you flirt with that woman. Unless you saw him get in the same car you can't be sure that he didn't just catch a cab and go home _alone_." Morgan mulled over his mother's words.

"I guess you could be right."

"So you're going to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know." His mother sighed.

"Well, I can't make you but make sure you understand that he is beyond intelligent, good-looking and his personality is adorable and that even though he loves you, he will not wait around forever. I have no doubt someone else would scoop him up in a heartbeat given the chance."

"Okay. I hear you. I'll think about it, really I will."

"Good. Okay honey, I gotta run. I'm babysitting for Sarah and the baby's crying. I love you. Let me know how it all works out."

"I will, and I love you too mama." Morgan sighed as he hung up the phone. Now he wanted to see Reid, to find out about last night. He couldn't just call him up and ask, that would be too weird. He lay down on his couch replaying his conversation with his mother. Suddenly, he remembered he had the perfect excuse to see Reid and dialed his number.

"Spencer Reid."

"Hey, it's Morgan." 

"Oh hey Morgan, what's up?"

"Well, I don't have a birthday present for Henry, and I was hoping that his godfather would come shopping with me and help me pick one out."

"Actually, I still have to get him a gift too. I wanted to do it sooner but work's been so hectic."

"Well how about I pick you up in like an hour and we can go shopping together?"

"Yeah, that's great. I have a few ideas and JJ gave me a couple as well so that should work."

"Great! I'll see you soon."

Morgan smiled. _Yes, this was definitely the perfect excuse._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Don't Kiss and Tell

An hour later, Morgan pulled up in front of Reid's apartment building and he hopped in the passenger seat.

"You wanna go to that three level toy store? I know it's a bit of a drive, but-" before Morgan could finish justifying driving an hour each way, Reid interrupted.

"That sounds perfect Morgan. I'm not on a timetable."

"Okay, cool." Morgan pulled back out onto the main road and headed for the highway. The sat in comfortable silence for a bit before Morgan found the courage to ask, "sooo, how did it go with the blonde last night?"

"I don't kiss and tell," Reid replied in a playful manner.

"Oh, of course." _That's it? That's all he's going to say? I wonder . . ._

"Are you okay? Are you uncomfortable with the fact that I'm bisexual?" _Despite the inaccuracy of the term, I suspect that, despite being such a sexual person, Morgan has no idea what pansexual is, so I'll make it easy on myself and just say bisexual._

"No! Not at all! I was just surprised; you could have told me. I mean, JJ clearly knew and Emily too. I thought we were best friends is all." Morgan's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his eyes stared straight ahead. Reid noticed the tension in his body.

"I truly am sorry that my not telling you hurt you. I just didn't want to somehow make things uncomfortable between us. And for the record, I didn't tell Emily, she figured it out on her own." Morgan nodded in understanding, but the tension didn't leave his body.

"So, are you going to see the blonde again?" _Back to this?_

"John? No, I don't think so."

"Oh, um, just a one night stand?"

"Morgan! Not everyone sleeps with a person within a few hours of meeting him or her!" Morgan smiled at the response.

"I wasn't trying to offend you pretty boy; I just saw you leave with him last night."

"Well quite frankly I'm surprised you even noticed, YOU seemed pretty preoccupied." Morgan grimaced at the accusation. "All you saw was us leaving the bar at the same time. I caught a cab and John got in his car and drove home – ALONE."

"That asshole didn't even give you a ride home?"

"First, he was not an asshole, in fact, he was quite the opposite. Second, how many times have I been kidnapped or taken hostage? Do you really think I would get in a stranger's vehicle like that?" Morgan chuckled softly at Reid.

"Point taken. But if he's not an asshole why not see him again?" _Why won't he drop this?_

"Look, I went over and thanked him for the drink. He introduced himself and invited me to join him. He works for the Smithsonian, so I actually had some common interests with him, which doesn't usually happen, so we chatted over drinks for a while. He was interested in seeing me again, but I gently told him that I'm interested in someone else. He just wasn't my type; one advantage of being a profiler, it doesn't take too long to figure that out." Reid was looking at Morgan and he finally saw the tension drain from his body. He smiled at Reid and relaxed his shoulders and his grip on the wheel. _I do NOT understand what just happened here,_ thought Reid. Morgan wanted to pry further, but didn't want to be too obvious. He was surprised, but happy, when Reid volunteered, "I could tell he was far too submissive for my tastes." Reid couldn't believe that the words had come out of his mouth but he decided it was worth it if he got to gauge Morgan's reaction. Happily, he saw Morgan's grin widen. _Wait, did Morgan just blush? No, that's impossible; I must have imagined it._

"I would have thought a guy with the balls to send a drink over to a stranger would be an alpha," Morgan commented, figuring he had to reply somehow. Plus, he liked this side of Spencer; it was one he'd never before seen.

"Well, normally, yes, one might assume that, but an alpha wouldn't require liquid courage to do it." Morgan continued to grin.

"So I don't really know how it works, but being submissive, does that make you like a bottom?" Reid blushed and Morgan grinned ruefully. Surprising both of them, Reid answered.

"Well they don't have to go hand in hand, but yes, I usually am." _Usually?_ Morgan's mind began to wander and he almost missed the exit.

"I think we should probably abandon this topic of conversation while we're in the toy store," Reid commented as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Only if we can resume it later," Morgan stated as Reid smiled and blushed and looked away.

"If you really want to, sure." Reid still had his eyes averted, but he could feel Morgan's eyes on him.

"C'mon pretty boy," Morgan said as he wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders and guided him to the store. Feeling emboldened by the conversation they had just had, Reid wrapped his inside arm around Morgan's waist. He felt Morgan tense for a second, but then, much to his happy surprise, Morgan pulled him in a little closer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Italian Anyone?

Morgan stared at the bags of gifts filling his trunk.

"Okay, so how do we divide these up?"

"I don't know," Reid replied. "Some things go together, others don't necessarily . . ." When Reid paused Morgan thought he was mentally computing how best to divide the gifts. He was therefore quite surprised when Reid finally spoke, asking, "do you think we can just leave everything together and give it to Henry as a joint gift?" Morgan raised his eyebrow.

"The great Spencer Reid, genius extraordinaire, can't figure out how to divide up a few presents?" Morgan asked in mocking tone.

"Oh he can, but he doesn't feel like it and it doesn't really seem necessary."

"Alright then. Henry can have a big pile of presents from Uncle Spencer _and_ Uncle Derek." Reid pulled on his seatbelt and Derek kicked over the truck. Before putting it in gear, he turned to Reid and said, "there's a new Italian place a couple blocks over. I've heard it's pretty good. You want to grab an early dinner?" Morgan hadn't planned on dinner, but he couldn't deny there was something between the two of them, not after he felt the wave of relief wash over him when he found out nothing happened with Reid and the blonde. More importantly, they were having a good day and a lot of fun and he didn't want it to end.

"You know I never turn down good Italian," replied Reid. Morgan did know that and he smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Moment of Truth

"Thank you for dinner. You didn't have to pick up the whole tab."

"It's okay pretty boy, I wanted to." Reid had butterflies in his stomach and kept repeating in his head _it was not a date._ They climbed into Morgan's truck and placed the to-go bag with their desserts for later in between their seats. Again they sat in a comfortable silence until Morgan had merged onto the highway. He took a deep breath before beginning their conversation anew.

"So, was it, um, confusing for you the first time you realized you were attracted to a guy?" Reid's interest was piqued by the question.

"A little, but I was used to being different, not fitting the normal mold," Reid answered honestly.

"Do you, um, I mean," _shit, this is harder than I thought, but Reid is being very open and understanding, _"do you think it's possible for a person to have been attracted to one sex for their whole life but then one day find themselves attracted to a person of the other sex, but just that one person?" _Holy shit_, thought Reid. _Where're Emily and JJ when I need them?_

"I think anything is possible. I don't think that human sexuality is as a black and white as society wants it to be and I think we, as a society, try too hard to fit sexuality into molds. Gay, Straight, Lesbian, Bisexual, there's a lot more to it than those few categories. Human sexuality is really a continuum or a sliding scale, some people sliding further than others. Alfred Kinsey's research on the body's response to heterosexual and homosexual stimuli in relation to a person's perceived sexual orientation is quite fascinating. Personally, I find the Kinsey scale to be an excellent representation of the continuum of human sexuality, albeit not quite complete. Of course, you have to account for the fact that he was conducting his research in the late 1940s and early 1950s. When put in that context, his experiments were really quite impressive. But, for something more concrete, since you don't seem to be overly familiar with Kinsey's work, think about threesomes. For those to work both partners must be attracted to the third person, therefore one of them has some attraction to the same sex even if they are in a heterosexual relationship. Sometimes things just happen, and they just are what they are. A man could be attracted to women his entire life but then find himself attracted to a man. That doesn't mean he's gay, or even bisexual really, even if he acts on it. Likewise, a gay man could find himself attracted to a solitary woman and that wouldn't make him heterosexual or bisexual, even if he acted on it. As a society, we place too much importance on trying to label that which cannot be labeled. People should just be happy when they find someone that they love and who loves them back, regardless of gender." Morgan decided that he liked Reid's explanation. He liked it a lot actually. He sat in silence, thinking for a few minutes and making a mental note to google Kinsey.

"Reid, if I ask you something, do you promise to answer honestly?"

"Um, I've been doing it all day." Morgan chuckled softly.

"I know; this question is just going to be a little bit harder."

"Ask away."

"When we go out, and I'm hitting on women, is that hard for you, emotionally I mean?" Reid sucked in his breathe and looked out the window. _Why is he asking this? Is he trying to torture me? Of course he is; I can't very well escape from a truck travelling 70 mph on the highway. We're almost to our exit, maybe I can stall him._

"Are you sure you want know the answer to that question? Once it's out there, it's out there." Morgan activated his turn signal, indicating that he was exiting the highway.

"I'm sure Spencer, please be honest."

"Honestly, it's excruciating every single time." Morgan didn't say anything, which worried Reid. Morgan realized he was facing his moment of truth. If he didn't say something now, Reid would probably die of mortification. He was already blushing an obscene shade of red.

"Do you, do you get a lump in your throat? And does it feel like someone punched you in the gut?" Reid turned and stared curiously at Morgan.

"Sometimes, why?"

"Because I've only experienced that kind of feeling once. And it was last night when I saw you leaving with that guy." Reid was so dumbstruck he didn't realize that Morgan had parked in front of his own townhome.

"Wait, why are we at your house?"

"Because, I don't think this conversation is even close to over, but I need to take care of Clooney." _Fair enough,_ Reid thought. "And if you really want me to take you to your apartment I will, but-"

"No, you're right. We need to finish this conversation. I'll come in. Besides, we still have our desserts," Reid quipped trying to lighten the mood a little. Morgan smiled softly and nodded. They left the presents in the locked vehicle and headed into the townhouse. As soon as the door opened Clooney happily pounced . . . on Reid.

"I guess he missed you more than me," Morgan said, feigning hurt.

"Well, he saw you this morning," Reid said as he let the dog out into the back yard, "and he hasn't seen me in a couple of days."

"True. But how did he even know you were with me?"

"Actually-"

"Save that explanation for later. I don't want us to get sidetracked." Reid had put food in Clooney's bowl and Morgan was making coffee.

"I'll be right back," Reid called over his shoulder as he walked toward Morgan's bathroom. Once he had shut the door, he began to hyperventilate. He willed himself to stop panicking, but it wasn't working and his eyes darted around the confined space. They stopped when they reached the sink. There were two toothbrushes in the holder and he began to relax as he was reminded that he had a toothbrush at Morgan's and that he didn't have to hide it in the medicine closet or somewhere else because Morgan kept it sitting out with his own. He shook his head because a toothbrush was such a silly little object to provide him so much comfort. He exited the room and walked back toward the living room. Morgan had poured his coffee and came walking back into the room with his own. They sat at either end of the couch, but their bodies were turned, facing one another. Reid took a sip of coffee.

"Does it need more sugar?"

"No, it's perfect. You perfected it a long time ago." Before he lost his nerve, Morgan dove in again.

"Pretty boy, I think I have feelings for you. It's just, it's so confusing because I've never been attracted to a man before and I didn't even want to believe that I was at first, but I was so jealous when I saw you with that other guy last night, it kind of made it impossible to ignore. I was about to close the deal with that woman, mostly just to prove to myself that I like women not men I think, but when I was leaning in to kiss her I saw you leaving with him, and that was it. I just got the hell out of there. I almost felt sick. And then, and then, I was afraid that I had missed my chance, and even though I'm scared, I just . . . And if that's how I make you feel all the time, I am so sorry that I keep hurting you like that . . ." Reid smiled as Morgan rambled the way that he normally would. Reid slid a little closer although still at arm's length. He held out his hand to Morgan who took it in his own.

"What is it that you want from me Derek? I will do anything and everything to make you happy; you just need to tell me what you want." Derek looked at Spencer and knew he meant what he said.

"Would you follow me to the ends of the Earth and back?"

"If Earth weren't a sphere and the ends actually existed, then yes." Morgan smiled, pleased with how well he knew Reid.

"Spencer, I, I don't know what I want. I know I don't want a one night stand."

"Well good, because that's not happening."

"But you said anything I want!" exclaimed Morgan, teasing Reid. "I think what I want is a relationship. It's hard to know since I don't really 'do' relationships. I guess I want us to be us, just take it up a notch, if that makes sense. But you're going to have to be patient with me, like really patient. And we might need take things slow at first."

"That's fine. We've been operating on your timetable. If you knew how long I've wanted you, you would realize that my patience is infinite. The only thing I ask is that you stop flirting so much with other people 'cause you're killing me."

"Now that I know how it feels, I really don't think that'll be problem. And, um, if you've wanted me for so long why didn't you ever say anything, or make a move?"

"Because I knew you weren't ready. I mean, I didn't know if you would _ever_ be ready, but I would never push like that. We're best friends and we needed one another in that capacity and I wasn't going to hurt you or ruin that because I was sexually frustrated. I care about you too much; I can't do anything but put your needs ahead of my own." Morgan looked at Reid and he knew that although Reid said 'care' what he was really saying was 'love'. _Still doesn't want to push me_. Morgan was grateful for that. He realized he was sliding toward Spencer, closing the gap between them. He brushed Spencer's hair from his face and heard his breath quicken.

"Can I- is it okay if I-"

"Derek Morgan, you can do whatever you want." Morgan closed the last of the gap and kissed Reid. Reid felt as though he might melt, but he pulled away because he wanted to see if Morgan was okay with what had just happened. Apparently, he was, because Morgan placed his hands on either side of his face and pulled him back in. Reid felt his tongue on his lips and parted his own allowing Morgan to deepen the kiss. They sat there, wrapped around each other, making out for some time. Morgan broke the kiss and started trailing his lips down Reid's neck and he moaned in appreciation. Reid brought his tongue to Morgan's earlobe and breathed in and out, and he could feel Morgan gripping him tightly. He nipped playfully with his teeth and Morgan shuddered. Morgan's lips were on his again but his hands were everywhere. Reid felt Morgan's hand massaging up his inner thigh. Kicking himself mentally, Reid did what he knew was the right thing to do, even if it did give him blue balls. Reid pulled back and told Morgan to stop.

"You want to stop?" Morgan panted, confusion in his voice and on his face.

"Not at all," Reid said, pausing to kiss Morgan chastely on the lips. "But you said you wanted to take things slow, and I don't want us to get caught up in the moment only to have you regret what happened tomorrow. I've been wishing this would happen for years, so even though I really want you, I care about you enough to wait a few more weeks or mon-" Reid was silenced by Morgan's mouth on his.

"And that, pretty boy, is why I love you." Morgan spoke without thinking and Reid knew that. He had heard those exact words many times before and took it in stride, not calling attention to it. He just pressed his lips against Derek's, but then pulled back because he realized that they had not addressed the actual reason they had stopped in the first place. Apparently it had also occurred to Morgan, who stated, "Spencer, when I said 'go slow' I thought that was what I wanted, but I never imagined, I mean-" Spencer interrupted him as he fumbled for the right words.

"You never thought you would enjoy it so much or get over the strangeness of being with a man so quickly?"

"Yeah, actually, that's exactly what I was trying to say. You're not offended, right?"

"No, I understand." Morgan looked relieved.

"Okay, so I have to ask, where in the hell did you learn to kiss like that? You're fucking amazing!" Reid smiled and blushed.

"I can't reveal all my secrets, but do remember that I'm from Sin City." Morgan laughed as he stood, pulling Reid up from the couch.

"I want to pick up where we left off," Morgan whispered in Reid's ear, "but let's do it in my bedroom so we can be more comfortable." Reid nodded his consent and Morgan took his hand, leading him, even though Reid knew exactly how to get where they were going.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Quid Pro Quo

Morgan's room was pitch black but he quickly turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room, the one he always left on for Reid when he slept over. Reid in the meantime had kicked off his shoes and was about to pull off his socks.

"Leave your crazy socks, I like 'em," Reid put both feet on the ground as Morgan walked over to him. He began to kiss Reid's neck and then unbuckled his belt. He paused before unbuttoning Reid's pants. "I don't think you'll be needing these if that's alright with you," he murmured in Reid's ear. He nodded and Morgan undid them, and slid them off of him. Reid put his hands on Morgan's waist and gave him a questioning look, which Morgan understood. "Go ahead, I won't be needing mine either." Reid smiled as he undid Morgan's pants and slid them off. He sat on the bed and slid over to his side, patting Morgan's side to indicate he was waiting. Morgan mimicked Reid and slid over to his side.

"Hey this is my side," Reid said playfully.

"It's my bed," Morgan replied also joking.

"Not this side of it." Morgan began to tickle Reid who was laughing too hard to beg him to stop. When Morgan finally let up he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down on Reid.

"Spencer, this is your half of this bed. As such, I expect you to be sleeping on it tomorrow morning when I wake up, regardless of what we do or don't do tonight." He leaned down and kissed Reid gently.

"I think that can be arranged," Spencer said softly.

"Good. Now remember, if you don't maintain your claim to this side of the bed, I'll take it back."

"Then I guess I'll be sleeping over regularly," he said with a smile. This time when they kissed, Morgan deepened it immediately, his hands exploring Reid's body. He broke their kiss just long enough to pull Reid's shirt off. Eventually his lips left Reid's mouth and trailed down his neck, sucking hard at the base of his neck where it met his collarbone. He felt Reid's fingernails through his shirt and bit softly at the area. Reid's response was positive and he bit him again, hard, surely leaving a bite mark and not just a hickey. Reid gasped. Morgan pulled back and saw the damage he had done.

"Sorry about that," he said tracing over the mark with his finger.

"Well that's a shame because I thoroughly enjoyed it." Morgan's eyes flicked from the spot to Reid's face. "That's why I gasped," Reid clarified.

"I didn't hurt you?"

"It was a little painful, but in a good way. Sometimes a little pain creates a lot of pleasure." Morgan's eyes widened at this admission and Reid blushed.

"There's a whole other side of you, isn't there?" Reid nodded enthusiastically. "What I've learned today is only the tip of the iceberg, isn't it?"

"Yep. In fact, you should probably get back to studying," stated Reid, tugging at Morgan's shirt. Morgan pulled his shirt over his head and bent down to kiss Reid. Once again, his hand started massaging up Reid's inner thigh. When he reached the top near his groin Reid broke the kiss and moaned. He cupped Reid over his boxer briefs allowing the fabric to create the necessary friction.

"You don't need to do any more than what you're comfortable with. It's really okay. I can take care of myself." Morgan smiled. Reid had read his mind.

"Can, can I watch you? Maybe join in?"

"Absolutely." Reid slid out of his boxers and began stroking himself as Morgan watched. _He's not pretty. He's fucking beautiful._ He moved closer and began kissing Reid's body. He moaned Derek's name, and Morgan was surprised at how arousing that was for him. Reid turned his body slightly so that Morgan could get closer to him and kiss his neck. Morgan pressed his chest to Reid's back and began kissing and sucking his neck. He draped an arm over Reid holding him close. He knew Reid was close and he wanted to reach out and finish him, but he just couldn't, so he moved closer and lowered his kisses to between the base of Reid's neck and his shoulder. The area, he knew, was tender and it would also be concealed by Reid's clothes. He heard his name again and after sucking the area for a few seconds he bit down hard. Reid called out his name again as he found his release.

Reid rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. Morgan was propped up on his elbow.

"Sorry I wasn't more, um, helpful," Morgan said to Reid because he truly had wanted to participate but just couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

"Stop it," Reid said leaning up on his elbows. "I said it was fine, and you were plenty helpful. If you don't think that you pressed tightly against me sucking and biting my neck was helpful, you're crazy." Morgan knew that Reid hated the word crazy and chalked it up to a lack of blood flow to his brain.

"I didn't think about it that way," Morgan said smiling.

"Obviously," Reid stated. "What I really want to know though is what can _I_ do for _you_?" Morgan was dumbstruck; he didn't know what to say. He didn't really feel right asking for more than what he had offered Reid, which wasn't much at all. When he didn't answer, Reid pushed further. "You seem like a blow job kinda guy to me, and I'm happy to oblige, you just need to tell me what you want." _How does he know that? And what has the man done with my sweet and innocent pretty boy?_ Morgan finally found his voice.

"You're right, and that is what I want, but I don't want to ask for more than I gave." Reid kissed Morgan passionately. "Trust me, I'm going to enjoy this too." Morgan leaned back, acquiescing to Reid. They kissed again and Reid leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I plan on swallowing, so don't worry about holding back. Just relax and enjoy." Then his tongue was in Morgan's ear and he was biting his earlobe. _Who is the guy? How has he hid this all these years?_ He felt Reid's tongue on his nipples, his hand groping him over his boxer briefs. He heard Reid's voice in his mind, _just relax and enjoy_, and his mind went blank as he did just that.

Reid kissed and licked Morgan's washboard abs happily. He loved the look of surprise and arousal on Morgan's face when he pulled off the man's underwear with only his teeth. He licked the pre-cum off the tip of Morgan's large cock wondering how to even approach giving the huge member a blow job. He licked Morgan's perineum and then up his shaft sucking only the tip. Morgan writhed as Reid teased him, now sucking on his balls. Having thought things through, Reid stopped sucking his balls and cradled them in one hand. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Morgan's member and his head began bobbing up and down. Morgan's head titled back.

"Oh pretty boy, oh you're so good." Reid hummed happily, not wanting to pull back to verbally respond. Morgan's back arched at the additional stimulation. "Faster Spencer, please." Reid complied with this request, bobbing up and down at a quicker pace, his free hand pumping what couldn't fit in his mouth. Eventually, he bobbed his head down and gently scraped his teeth over Morgan as he went up. "Holy shit pretty boy!" He knew Morgan was getting close and he leaned over, not stopping until the tip of Morgan's member was in his throat and he could fit no more. Morgan's hand was in his hair, not pushing, just indicating that he liked the status quo. He sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks, tightening his lips and rolling Morgan's balls in his hand until he heard Morgan moaning and screaming expletives as he unloaded into Reid's throat. Reid released Morgan's balls and softened his suction on his cock gently bobbing up and down a few times as he rode out the orgasm. Morgan realized that he had been pulling Reid's hair and opened his fist. Reid crawled back up Morgan's body depositing kisses along the way. He lay back next to Morgan and they held hands.

"Holy fuck pretty boy, where did you learn _that_?" Spencer turned his head to look at Derek and smiled.

"So I guess it was as good for you as it was for me?" Reid quipped. Morgan smiled.

"No I have a feeling it was better for me. That was seriously the best BJ I've ever had!" Reid felt quite pleased at the remark and smirked. Derek was looking him in the eye and Reid could see that he wasn't just saying it to say it.

"So," Reid began, "When we go to sleep tonight, which would you rather be? The big spoon or the little spoon?" He smiled ruefully at Morgan, who burst into laughter.

"I guess you figured it out."

"I did," and he paused as Morgan gave him a knowing look. "Oh all right, I asked JJ." Morgan laughed again.

"Well if you don't mind, I'd like to be the little spoon, just this once. With women I'm always the big spoon. But please never tell anyone that I asked to be the little spoon." Reid smiled at him.

"You're such an alpha. Can't even be the little spoon." Morgan smiled and hit him gently with a pillow.

"We both know you love me for it." Reid hit back with his own pillow.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually. What time is it?"

"One a.m."

"Hmm, well we have our desserts still. Wanna go eat those?"

"Perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Signs

They sat on the couch, close, but not on top of each other. Morgan had Sports Center on, but Reid had gotten used to that.

"So, tomorrow, at JJ's," Reid talked between bites, "how do you wanna play it? Just our usual us?"

"Yeah, that works. I just don't want everyone up in our business yet. I know they all think we're a couple and just won't admit it to ourselves, so it's not like it'll be a surprise, but I'm not up for their gloating." Morgan placed the empty take-out containers on an end table.

"Is it weird to you how easy this is?" Morgan asked as he pulled Reid closer to him, putting his arm around him.

"No, that doesn't surprise me. The team is right; we've been in a pseuo-relationship for a while. It's just weird for me because I never thought it would actually happen. But I understand why it's weird for you."

"Okay, just humor me, since no one else will. What are all the signs that everyone was seeing that I was missing?" Spencer smiled.

"Okay, here we go. I have a toothbrush and various clothes here because I spend the night so frequently. You're the only person I let touch me on a regular basis. You've gone from occasionally putting your arm over my shoulders to doing it most of the time. When you do that when we're walking, we walk in sync. Our movie nights easily substitute for movie dates. Every time something happens to me, you're at my bedside. When things happen to you, I'm at yours. When we had to go to Chicago, your mother and sisters commented in front of Prentiss how much you talk about me. We go to the gym together. We get coffee together. Your dog loves me. Every afternoon you get me a coffee; even when you're not in the bullpen you bring it out to me. When we go out as a team, I usually leave as soon as you approach your mark for the night because I can't stand to watch. The girls have informed me that you invariably come back to the table and ask where I went and, according to them, you pout because I didn't say goodbye. You called me "pretty boy" the first time supposedly because of a new haircut but several years and several haircuts later you still call me that." Morgan held up his hand, indicating for Reid to stop.

"How the hell did I not notice?"

"Because, it happened gradually. The others were on the outside looking in, it was easier for them to see. Plus, JJ and Emily were both away for a while and when they came back our dynamic was definitely different." Morgan nodded. "C'mon little spoon," Reid said pulling Morgan from the couch, "let's go to bed."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Good, Clean Fun

Morgan was somewhere between sleeping and awakening when he became confused. He was in his bed, he could see his nightstand and alarm clock, but someone was spooning him. _Calm down, it's just Reid._ He glanced at his alarm clock and read that it was only 5:00 a.m. _I'm going back to sleep_, he thought as he grabbed for Reid's hand and intertwined their fingers. He was pleasantly surprised at how good it felt to have someone holding him for once.

When Reid awoke at 10:00 Morgan was fast asleep. _I could easily stay here, just like this, all day, but we have to wrap Henry's presents and shower and get ready and drive to JJ's._ He looked at Morgan; he didn't want to wake him up, he knew he wasn't the only one on the team that had trouble sleeping. He leaned over and began kissing Morgan's neck.

"Mmmm, s'good," Morgan mumbled without really waking. Reid worked his way up Morgan's neck and began nibbling on his ear.

"Derek, it's time to get up," Reid whispered into his ear before tugging at his earlobe with his teeth.

"Don't worry, I am." Morgan gave Reid a lascivious grin and Reid blushed as he realized the double meaning. Reid was relieved that Morgan hadn't changed his mind and didn't appear to regret their intimate encounter.

"Are you happy?" Reid murmured into his neck. Morgan rolled over so that he could look Reid in the eye.

"Pretty boy, right now I feel happier than I ever thought I could or would. I know I said I was scared, and I was, but waking up with you, like this, it feels like a weight has been lifted or like all the puzzle pieces are falling into place. I don't really know how to describe it."

"That's okay, I understand."

"I know I'm going to mess up, and it might take me longer to get places because I'm embarking on a journey into completely uncharted waters . . ."

"Derek, you don't have to explain yourself to me. We've been best friends for years; I know you've never really been in a committed relationship, let alone with a man, so I know it won't always be smooth sailing, but that's not a deterrent. We'll deal with the obstacles as they arise." Morgan brushed Reid's hair out of his face.

"You really love me, don't you?" Morgan had been thinking it, but hadn't meant to say it. _Shit_, he thought as Reid blushed and averted his eyes. Morgan was thinking about how to withdraw the question when he felt Reid's lips on his. It seemed to him that Morgan wanted to hear him say it, needed to hear him say it, so he answered honestly.

"Yes, Derek Morgan, I really do love you." Reid was blushing profusely, but he maintained eye contact. This time Morgan kissed him. When they broke apart Reid looked at the alarm clock and decided they had plenty of time.

"Sooo, I've always wanted to try your Jacuzzi tub," Spencer said smiling. Morgan laughed.

"That wasn't very subtle."

"It wasn't supposed to be," Reid stated. Morgan knew he was waiting for his consent. He bit his bottom lip for a moment before sitting up.

"C'mon pretty boy, let's go satisfy your curiosity," he said smiling as started to walk toward the master bath. Reid didn't want to seem over eager, but he was hot on his heels. Morgan started to fill the tub, pouring in what appeared to be bubble bath. Reid raised one eyebrow.

"Shut up." Reid smiled as he turned toward the linen closet to grab towels. He set them on the nearby ledge of the tub. He was shimmying out of his boxers when Morgan exclaimed that he almost forgot the shampoo.

"What in the world do you need shampoo for?" asked Reid as he sank into the tub. He was clearly alluding to Morgan's shaved head.

"I didn't buy it for me," he stated as he set the bottle by the tub and pulled off his boxers. "I bought it for you," he continued as he sank into the tub. Reid smirked. "Yeah, yeah, add it to the list." They relaxed against the walls of the tub, eyes closed, allowing the jets to massage their backs.

"I think that I would date you just to use this tub," Reid teased, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"That's alright; I'm dating you for your Blu-ray player since I buy movies on Blu-ray even though I don't have one." Morgan paused. "Add that to the list too."

"Well if we're adding that I suppose we should add the fact that I bought the Blu-ray player even though I never rent or buy movies." Morgan chuckled softly. "But if that's why you're dating me, it was worth every penny." This time Reid opened his eyes and smiled at Morgan, who was already smiling back. They relaxed in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Spencer," Morgan began.

"Yes," he replied opening one eye to look at him.

"Can I," he gestured to the shampoo.

"Wash my hair?" Reid supplied.

"Yeah." Reid slid down the side of the tub until his head was submerged and his hair was wet. When he came back out the water Morgan spread his legs so that Reid could sit between them.

"This is the stuff you like, right? The coconut stuff with shampoo and conditioner in one?" Asked Morgan as squirted a dollop into his palm.

"I know you already know the answer to your question but yes, it is." Reid closed his eyes as Morgan worked the shampoo through his hair and began massaging his scalp. "That feels incredible," Reid murmured. Morgan continued to massage his scalp and then worked his way down his neck and shoulders, cognizant of the bruises he'd given Reid the night before, carefully not applying pressure to those spots. "God that feels good." Morgan smiled. When he had finished he turned on the faucet so he could rinse Reid's hair in not soapy water. Satisfied that all the suds were gone, he sat back in the tub and pulled Reid close to him. Reid could feel his erection rubbing against his ass and his lips on his neck. He tilted his head, giving Morgan full access.

"Turn around." It wasn't really a request, and Spencer smiled at the authoritative tone as he complied. He wrapped his legs loosely around Morgan's torso and Morgan placed a hand on his low back. He knew what Morgan wanted, so he reached and began stroking his long thick shaft. After a few strokes, Reid was pleasantly surprised when he felt Morgan's hand tentatively stroking his own erection. As his nervousness subsided his grip became firmer, evoking a moan from Spencer. Soon, both men were breathing heavily, moaning and muttering obscenities.

"Cum for me pretty boy!"

"I'm going to!"

"I'm almost there pretty boy, god you feel good!"

Morgan and Reid leaned in for a rough, passionate kiss. Soon both men erupted, almost in unison. Their foreheads leaned together as they attempted to catch their breath. Reid was about to say that they had completely defeated the purpose of a bath, but thought better of it.

"I have a whole new appreciation for those long fingers of yours pretty boy," Morgan stated as he leaned in to give Reid a chaste kiss.

"I hate to say this, but we probably need to get dressed and get going." Morgan reluctantly agreed and they climbed out of the tub. Towels wrapped around their waists, they quickly brushed their teeth. Reid glanced at the clock as they walked into the bedroom.

"Shit! We are definitely going to be late."

"Take a deep breath pretty boy." Reid did so and grabbed the laundry basket full of his clothes. Morgan noticed him frowning. "You have a few button-down shirts hanging in the closet if that's what you're looking for."

"Where?"

"Left side, same as the bed," Morgan explained as he pulled on his jeans. _I guess that makes sense._

He slid the closet door to the right and found the shirts he had been looking for. He pulled the blue one off of its hanger. He pulled on a pair of flat front khakis and tucked his shirt in. He left the top two buttons open the way JJ had instructed him. Morgan was sitting on the edge of the bed tying his shoes.

"I don't think you can see anything if I leave these buttons open, but will you double check when you're done? I'd really rather not walk into JJ's with a hickey showing." Morgan smiled as he stood. He looked Reid's collar line over carefully.

"You're good babe," he pronounced.

Reid stepped back into the bathroom, opened a drawer and pulled out a wide tooth comb. He quickly ran it through his hair and threw it back in the drawer. As he made his way downstairs he heard the coffee maker percolating and saw Morgan coming through the door several shopping bags in hand. They quickly wrapped a couple of the presents and threw the others into brightly colored gift bags. They each signed the card. Morgan began carrying the presents back out to the car while Reid went into the kitchen and retrieved two travel mugs. He made himself a syrupy cup and prepared Morgan's the way he took it. Morgan grabbed the rest of the presents while Reid grabbed the keys from his back pocket and the two mugs. Reid pulled the front door shut and locked it as Morgan slammed the trunk closed. Reid tossed Morgan the keys as he came down the stairs and they hopped into the truck. Morgan put the key in the ignition while Reid set the mugs in the cup holders. Seatbelts on, Morgan pulled out onto the main road. _We actually aren't going to be that late,_ thought Morgan, feeling relieved. _Back at the house it was just so, so effortless, so easy. Neither of us said a thing. We just knew. Mama called him my soul mate. Being so in sync with someone, so attuned to someone's habits and behaviors, is that a sign that someone is your soul mate? Feeling so relaxed, like you can always be you and they'll love you, is that an indicator? How do you really know? _Morgan stopped at a red light and took a long sip from his travel mug. _Kid gets it perfect every time._ He glanced at Reid, who, not so surprisingly, appeared lost in his thoughts. Morgan reached over and gave his left thigh a light squeeze right before the light changed.

"Hmm?" The touch had broken Reid's reverie.

"Nothin'. Just felt like touching you." Spencer smiled, and they continued on in comfortable silence.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tall, Dark and Handsome

They pulled up to JJ and Will's house at 1:10. _That's not so bad. Definitely worth it, _Reid mused. Morgan saw Garcia's car and a wave of panic washed over him.

"Babe, wait," he said before Reid could get out of the truck.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just saw Penelope's car and realized I wasn't sure if the prohibition on flirting included her," Morgan stated, quickly adding, "it's okay if it does I just wasn't sure." Reid smiled at Morgan and grabbed his hand.

"I don't expect you to not flirt with Penelope. It does irk me that she incessantly addresses you as _her_ chocolate sex god, so if you could just take it down a notch, I'd be grateful. I know poor Kevin would be." Without thinking, Morgan leaned over and kissed Reid passionately, grateful that he understood. When they broke apart a few minutes later Reid had a smirk on his face.

"Keep doing that and we won't be a secret for very long at all."

"I know, I just, you're kind of amazing. Thank you for understanding about Penelope. I have no problem taking it down a notch or two. But what was that last part about poor Kevin?" Morgan inquired as the retrieved the presents from the back.

"It bothers him. He's very threatened by you, and whether he should be or not he still is."

"Do you find Penelope threatening?"

"Not really. I know you're a flirt to the point that you don't need to find someone sexually desirable to flirt, it's just who you are. Garcia, I wouldn't be surprised if there were something more there under the surface. Her flirting is always more in depth and more suggestive. You were willing to not flirt with her if that's what I wanted and that means a lot to me. Kevin has brought it up on more than one occasion and she brushes him off every time." Derek stopped walking when they were a few feet from JJ's front door so that they could finish the conversation.

"You're right. You have no reason to feel threatened by Garcia, so I'm glad that you're not. If you ever change your mind and you want me to stop flirting with her altogether, just say so, and I will." Reid could hear Morgan's earnestness in his voice.

"I know," he said smiling as he rang JJ's doorbell. She opened the door and ushered them inside. She directed them on where to put the presents. "You guys have perfect timing; I just started putting the food out." Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulders as he usually did.

"Do you need any help?" JJ mentally noted how cute the two men were together, and she knew Reid was probably giddy from this display of affection. She didn't have the heart to break the two up.

"Thanks for offering Spence, but I'm alright. If you guys want to see Henry though, I think he's outside playing with Jack while Will and Hotch grill." Morgan gave Reid a look that said 'is that what you want to do,' and Reid nodded. They strode through the house to the back deck and Morgan smiled when he realized they really did walk in unison. Henry was at the far end of the yard swinging on his swing set with Jack. They said hello to Will and Hotch and were about to cross the lawn to see Henry when he jumped off his swing and began running toward Reid as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Uncle 'Pence!" he exclaimed, and Morgan laughed as he threw himself at Spencer. Reid picked his godson up, resting him on his hip.

"I came here for a birthday party, but I don't see a birthday boy. Do you know where he is?"

"Is me Uncle 'Pence!"

"That can't be! Didn't you just have a birthday?" Henry shook his head vehemently.

"You're sure?" Henry nodded just as vehemently.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing Uncle Derek and I brought lots of presents just for you." Henry's eyes grew wide with excitement and he squirmed to get down.

"You and Uncle Dewek?" Henry asked as his feet met with the ground.

"Yup." Suddenly it was Morgan who had the four year old wrapped around his legs.

"T'ank you Uncle Dewek."

"You're welcome little man," Derek said as he ruffled Henry's hair.

"I think we're ready y'all," drawled Will as Hotch called Jack back to the house. JJ had prepared quite a spread. There were burgers and hot dogs from the grill, of course, and pasta salad and potato salad. There was a fruit salad inside a watermelon shell that had been cut to look like a basket. There was also a tray of vegetables and dip. Reid and Morgan said hello to Rossi, Penelope and Kevin, and Prentiss and Mick Rawson. Apparently, they had been dating since Prentiss' return and were quite serious about one another.

"How'd it go with the blonde the other night Dr. Reid?"

"He was nice enough, but-" Reid interrupted himself and put a hand on Morgan's forearm as he was about to lift himself a helping of potato salad. "You won't like it, she uses Miracle Whip." Morgan grimaced and moved on to the next side dish. Reid rolled his eyes at Emily and she tried not to laugh. "Anyhow, he was nice enough but he just wasn't my type."

"Spencer Reid, he was gorgeous. If that's not your type, please tell me what is."

"Tall, dark and handsome," Reid said casually, not missing a beat. Emily's mouth opened, but no sound came out. She couldn't believe Reid was being so bold and her eyes flew to Morgan to gauge his reaction. Much to her surprise, he had a cocky smirk on his face. _Well, well, what happened between these two this weekend? _

The buffet of food was in the kitchen, but people spread throughout the house to eat. Some in the breakfast nook, some in the dining room, a few in the family room. As they ate, they chatted about anything that didn't involve work. Clean-up was quick because almost everything was disposable.

"Why don't we do presents before cake?" JJ asked rhetorically. Henry was absolutely giddy, but waited for his mom to give him the go ahead. He tore through his presents and then worked his way around the room, thanking everyone with a hug. They moved to the dining room for cake and ice cream where Henry proudly blew out his candles and they applauded.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Mother's Intuition

As Morgan drove down JJ's street he turned and looked at Reid. "So I was thinking that we could go to your place, get you some more clothes, your go bag, whatever, and then we can go home." _Then we can go home_, Reid mused, _I like the sound of that._

"Yeah, sounds good. While I'm getting clothes together, why don't you disconnect the Blu-ray player?"

"Works for me," Morgan replied. He knew they had to drive another fifteen to twenty minutes before they arrived. "I just remembered I need to call my mom. Do you mind? I'm going to put it on speaker because I know she'll want to talk to you too." Reid just nodded. Morgan was surprised by how calm Reid seemed. For whatever reason he had expected him to be nervous. Morgan instructed the car to make the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi mama. You're on speaker."

"Hi Fran."

"Hello Spencer! What a pleasant surprise! And Derek, you're sounding better."

"Yeah, I took your advice and we're, um, working things out."

"And since Spencer is there with you, I'm guessing I was right."

"Yes."

"Well, I won't keep you. I'm just so happy you've worked things out. I love you Derek."

"I love you too mama."

"And Spencer?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." The line disconnected.

"So what did your mom say to you?"

"Why was she thanking you?"

"You first." Morgan sighed.

"Basically she told me to get my head out of my ass and accept my feelings before it was too late. She thinks you're quite the catch."

"I am quite the catch," Reid said indignantly. Morgan laughed.

"I know you are. Now why was she thanking you?"

"You remember the last time she was in town the three of us went to dinner?"

"Yeah."

"You got up from the table for some reason and she was watching me watch you. She asked me to please be patient and not give up on you. She said her mother's intuition told her that things were going to work out the way I wanted, but you needed more time. So, she was thanking me for being patient and not giving up." Morgan chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess I should be thanking you too then."

"That's alright, you don't have to say anything. Feel free to show me though when we get home." Morgan grinned.

"Seriously pretty boy, how is it that I never knew this side of you existed?" Reid just smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I'm Here with My Boyfriend

Three weeks later the team trudged into Quantico. They had just finished two back-to-back cases. It was only Thursday but they were told not to report until Monday morning. Grateful for the three day weekend, they quickly finished their reports.

"Hey," Prentiss said as Reid and Morgan were packing up their belongings to go home. "I'm going to meet Mick for drinks; do you guys want to come? I don't think anyone else on the team can make it," she added because she knew Mick was not Morgan's favorite person in the world. She attributed this solely to excess testosterone. Morgan glanced at Reid who nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Morgan replied.

"I'm in," Reid stated.

"Great! Just let me grab my purse." The three teammates exited the bullpen together and headed for the parking garage.

"I really do love those jeans," Morgan said as they pulled into a parking lot near the bar. "Do you know where JJ got them? Because I really think we should pick up a couple more pairs." Reid laughed as he stepped out of the truck.

"If you like them that much, we can go this weekend."

"Excellent," Morgan replied as they entered the restaurant/bar. The four were sat in a booth and Spencer sat himself next to Morgan and across from Mick. They were getting along well, drinking beer and sharing appetizers when a waitress walked over with a cocktail on her tray and set it in front of Reid.

"From the gentleman at the bar in the red dress shirt."

"Wait," Reid said quickly before she retreated. Derek had his hands balled in fists under the table trying to control his anger. He knew that since they got together Spencer had been exhibiting a new found confidence that was incredibly sexy, and then there were those damn jeans. Reid's back was to the bar, but he never turned to look.

"Can you please send this back? You can tell him I'm flattered but I'm here with my boyfriend and I'm not interested." The waitress put the drink back on her tray and walked away. Reid turned and looked at Morgan. "Relax," he ordered. Morgan unclenched his fists, but wrapped his arm possessively around Reid who leaned into him. Prentiss was smiling like the Cheshire Cat but refrained from commenting. "It's not like you didn't already know," Reid said to her.

"True," she replied. Morgan felt Reid's right hand on his thigh; he relaxed further, and the group returned to the conversation they'd been having.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Animal Instinct

A few hours later, Derek and Spencer walked through the front door of what was essentially "their" townhouse. Spencer was about to say something when Derek grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him long and hard.

"I want you," he whispered into Reid's ear.

"I want you too," Reid replied.

"I want to cum inside you," Morgan growled.

"Good, because I want you to fuck me senseless with your big hard cock in my tight ass." The graphic admission left Derek feeling dizzy; he loved when Spencer talked dirty and found it incredibly arousing. He kissed him passionately. They clumsily made their way to the bedroom, kissing and shedding clothing as they went. Only their boxer briefs made it into the bedroom, and they were gone before the lovers fell into bed. They hadn't had penetrative sex yet, but the tension had been building, especially since they'd been on the road with limited alone time.

Derek was sucking and biting Spencer's neck and clavicle area, too far gone with passion to worry about whether he was below his collar line. He bit hard into the sensitive flesh and Spencer moaned in pleasure. He writhed as Derek kissed down his body and began sucking his cock.

"Holy fuck Derek!" Morgan had begun gently squeezing his balls while bobbing up and down faster and faster. Spencer lost his ability to form a coherent thought but moaned in pleasure. When Reid felt himself about to cum he said so to allow Derek to pull away; he had given him a few blow jobs by now, but never swallowed. Apparently that was about to change as Derek ignored his warning not pulling away until after Spencer groaned and exploded into his mouth.

"Holy fuck," Spencer panted. Morgan looked up at him and smiled as he reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube. Spencer nodded and spread his legs wide, giving Derek full access. Derek coated his first two fingers and inserted one into Spencer's puckered entrance, sliding in and out. He soon added a second finger and his partner's low back arched. Morgan waited briefly and continued.

"A third?" Spencer nodded and Derek complied.

"Oh, oh Derek!" he exclaimed when his fingers brushed against his prostate. Morgan continued to stimulate the sensitive area until Reid panted, "need … you … now." Morgan withdrew his fingers and Reid relaxed slightly although he whimpered at the loss of contact. He placed a pillow under Spencer's hips to give himself a better angle and coated his shaft with a generous amount of lube. He slid in slowly stopping about half way when he saw his lover's face contorted with pain. "Do not stop," Reid ordered in a breathy voice. He slid the rest of the way into Spencer.

"Fuck pretty boy, you are so fucking tight!" Being inside of Spencer felt incredible and he started sliding in and out slowly.

"Oh my God! You're huge! You feel amazing!" Morgan grinned at his lover's affirmations and picked up his pace. "More," Spencer breathed, "deeper and harder. Don't stop until your balls are slapping my ass!" Morgan didn't think it was possible for him to be more aroused, but Spencer's dirty words proved him wrong. One of Reid's legs wrapped around Morgan's waist and Morgan put the other over his shoulder. He thrust deep into Spencer who groaned; Morgan was hitting his prostate. Morgan put his hands on Reid's hips and pounded into him hard and fast with as much force as he could muster.

"Fuuuck!" Morgan knew he wouldn't last long at this rate, but it was too late to slow things back down. He felt Spencer's erection against his abdomen and reached down, gripping it tightly and stroking him hard and fast. "Cum for me pretty boy, cum for me." Derek knew his hand was falling out of sync with his hips as they neared the finish line but it couldn't be helped.

"Holy fuck Morgan!" Reid exploded in his hand, and Morgan felt the muscles of his tight passage contract as a result of the orgasm. Morgan grunted as he continued pounding Spencer and with a few more thrusts he groaned, shooting his cum deep inside of his lover. The orgasm was dizzying and he all but collapsed on top of Reid. Reluctantly he pulled out and lay back against the pillows lining the headboard.

"C'mere," he mumbled waiving his hand at his lover, motioning for him to join him.

"M'mess," Spencer managed to get out.

"Don't care … or use sheet." Reid moved toward his lover who pulled his sweaty body close to his own, both men still breathing heavily.

"That was …"

"I know …"

"You're …"

"You too …"

"Spencer …"

"Yeah Der …"

"I love you. I am IN love with you."

"Good because I'm in love with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: One Year Anniversary

It had been a grueling week at the BAU and even though it was only 9:00 on a Friday night, Reid and Morgan were undressing for bed. Morgan climbed in first and with his back to Spencer's side of the bed. Morgan still hated admitting that sometimes he liked to be the little spoon, but Spencer knew that's what he wanted when he faced the wall instead of him; he didn't make him say it. Reid climbed into bed and wrapped himself around Morgan.

"Spence?"

"Yeah Der?"

"I was thinking, if you want to, that we could go look at wedding bands this weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know we can't get married here, legally, fucking DOMA, but we could still wear them as a sign that we're committed to one another."

"I'd love to go look at wedding bands." Reid softly kissed Morgan's neck as Morgan squeezed his hand. "Do you think it will deter women from hitting on you?" he said lightly.

"I would certainly hope so," Morgan replied, and he could feel Spencer grinning as he continued kissing his neck. "Do you think it will deter people from sending you drinks at bars?" Spencer laughed.

"I would certainly hope so," he answered, mimicking his lover.

"That's not why I want to do this though. I want to do it because I love you and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

"I know, me too. It'll just be . . . a fringe benefit." Morgan chuckled as he rolled over to kiss Reid.

"Agreed."


End file.
